<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>October 25th by ShadCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792114">October 25th</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat'>ShadCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Hope, M/M, Teen Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story of how Prompto celebrates his 17th birthday while nobody can spend the day with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>October 25th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing special. Just a little sweet Fic which I just had in my head and wrote on my own birthday :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was Prompto's 17th birthday.</p><p>With a sigh, the blonde lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. There was a small smile on his lips.</p><p>It was actually a good day today, wasn't it?</p><p>Some had even thought of him. Some of his classmates had congratulated him at school, a few online chat friends had written to him, and some of his family members had also sent him a card.</p><p>He hadn't been forgotten, it wasn't like that.</p><p>In addition, Prompto had just done everything he really enjoyed today. He had walked through Insomnia after school and had taken beautiful photos. He had bought a piece of strawberry cake from the baker (and tried not to think about how many calories such a piece had) and bought ingredients for his favorite food on the way.</p><p>At home he made burgers himself and really put a lot of effort into it. Including homemade sauce everything else which could make it special.</p><p>For dinner, he'd watched a blue ray of his favorite action movie and even eaten it in the living room, even if his mother hated it. But hey, she wasn't there, was she?</p><p>His parents had sent him a small package from Accordo with special photo paper and a beautifully decorated, empty photo album which he could now add with new photos. It was a nice gift. The package also included a card with congratulations and an excuse that they couldn't be here today.</p><p>Prompto had smiled when he opened the package and thanked his parents with a message. He knew they weren't coming today. He had overcome his disappointment. His parents had come last year, but this year they had announced weeks in advance that they would probably not make it. But that was okay, wasn't it?</p><p>It was just a day like any other, nothing important.</p><p>Especially since he was adopted, Prompto couldn't even be sure if it was really his day of birth or if someone had just chosen this day to celebrate.<br/>So really nothing important, right?</p><p>But he would still make a nice day out of it! On which he did everything he liked!</p><p>After eating the burgers and resting his stomach a bit, Prompto had fetched the piece of strawberry cake and put a candle in it. He had sung the birthday song quietly for himself before blowing out the candle. Of course, the blonde had thought of wishing something while blowing. A very special wish.</p><p>Taking out the candle, he had eaten the piece of cake and checked his smartphone again. Still nothing.</p><p>Prompto felt his mood change briefly before shaking his head. The day wasn't over yet! It could still come!</p><p>After eating and cleaning the kitchen, he sat down in front of the Playstation and played. Prompto had bought a birthday present for himself! A brand new Playstation game which just came out yesterday!</p><p>He had been looking forward to finally playing the new game and it was just as nice as he had imagined! Even if it were funnier to play it with someone else.</p><p>While playing, Prompto kept looking at his smartphone and felt how his joy in playing became less.</p><p>A lot of people had thought of him today.</p><p>... but Noctis had forgotten it?</p><p>Prompto had been friends with the prince for a year and he had really become his best friend. But this week he had gone somewhere with King Regis, the Kingsglaives, Ignis and Gladio. Some royal meeting. Prompto hadn't understood exactly what it was about. But that wasn't important either. What he understood was that Noctis would not be there on his birthday.</p><p>Which had really made him sad. After all, he had wanted to ask the black-haired if he wanted to spend the day with him. Cook and eat together, take photos together and play the new game as friends.</p><p>But well, after Noctis told him he'd be gone all week, he couldn't have made such a ridiculous suggestion, of course.</p><p>He would have a nice birthday alone!</p><p>But Noctis didn't even write a message ...?</p><p>The blonde grimaced as he tried to focus on the game again. But somehow it wasn't the same anymore. Though it was fun to play, his thoughts kept going to Noctis.</p><p>His best friend.</p><p>... and maybe a little more.</p><p>But just maybe.</p><p>At least Prompto knew his heart was pounding a little faster when Noctis was around. And when he had hugged the black-haired much longer than he should, he'd never pushed him away. Noctis actually blushed a bit sometimes. Prompto saw that as a good sign.</p><p>The blonde grinned a little at the thought.</p><p>When it got dark, Prompto had tidied up all the things and then let in a very warm bubble bath. While bathing, he had looked through the photos on his camera. All the great selfies he had from himself and Noctis and the new ones from today, which he covered with nice filters and cut with his fingers on the touch display.</p><p>Prompto hummed softly.</p><p>The world looked so perfect and so calm in his photos. That was a photographer's talent, wasn't it? To capture exactly what you saw and felt yourself at that moment. Maybe to make your own world even more beautiful than it really was.</p><p>That was a nice thought.<br/><br/>After the bath, he lay down on the bed with his smartphone and his camera and that's how we came to that moment.</p><p>Prompto smiled gently to himself.</p><p>"17, huh? Next year I'll be an adult."</p><p>The very thought made him giggle. Live as an adult. He couldn't imagine that. Or to be more precise, he still could not imagine what his future should be like. The only picture he had in mind, when the blonde thought about that unknown future was: He would like to be still by his side as Noctis’ friend.</p><p>... if Noctis wanted him.</p><p>It wasn't like Prompto was sad or anything like this.</p><p>Prompto was alone for so many days, he was used to it. He wasn't even sad his parents weren't there... but the fact Noctis hadn't written to him? That contracted something in his chest.</p><p>The blonde was probably playing on the smartphone for an hour before it was so late that he just had to go to bed.</p><p>He put on his favorite pajamas with Chocobos on and then went to bed. The heart a bit heavy and the smartphone still in the hand. Only if...</p><p>It vibrated.</p><p>Prompto had never unlocked the phone as quickly as at this moment. The moment he saw Noctis’ name on the display.</p><p>Noct: '<em>Sorry dude, we just had no reception here! I've tried it all day! I wish you all the best and happy birthday and hope you had a really great day</em>!’</p><p>What a single message could do.</p><p>A happy smile, as bright as if the sun suddenly shone, pulled onto Prompto's face and he chuckled very quietly for himself in bed. Noctis hadn't forgotten him! He'd even tried it all day! Oh, he felt so happy!</p><p>The blonde felt how his whole body suddenly became very warm with happiness. Everything was fine now, wasn't it? Now it was really a great birthday!</p><p>Prom: <em>'No problem at all! Yes, it was really nice today</em>.'</p><p>Prompto hugged the phone firmly before it vibrated again and then his mouth opened in surprise.</p><p>Noct: <em>'We will definitely celebrate together next year! No matter what comes, I'm not leaving next time! After all, we only come of age once!'</em></p><p>Nothing in the world could have made Prompto as happy as these words. The most beautiful gift he could imagine. Who would have thought his birthday wish, while he had blowing out the birthday candle earlier, could be fulfilled so quickly?</p><p>All he wanted was the hope Noctis would have a place for him in the future too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>